List of Chapters-Digital World Saga
The List of Chapters for each Arc. Arc 1-Digital World Arc Chapter 1: Brave New World Wen & the others are teleported to a strange world, where they encounter wired creates called digimon. The group is attacked by Kuwagamon and the digimon digivolve to protect them. Chapter 2: Birth of Greymon After surviving falling off a bridge, the Digidestineds land on a beach where they are attacked by Shellmon. The group ponders on how to survive in the digital world. Agumon digivolves into Greymon. Chapter 3: Howl Of Gururamon The digidestineds finally made it to the night where they are attacked by Seadramon. Jason and Mei have a disagreement over their relationship,Gabumon digivolves into Guruamon. Chapter 4: Birdramon's Flight The group finds a village of Yokomon, who water has dried up because of a digimon called Meramon. Biyomon digivolves into Birdramon. Chapter 5: Kabuterimon's Shock The group finds a factory where a digimon named Andromon, who is under controlled by a black gear. Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon. Chapter 6: Trouble in Toy Town After being attacked by sewer digimon, the group is captured by Monzemon, Mei & Palamon are all alone. Palamon digivolves into Togemon Chapter 7: Infinity Mountain The group has a disagreement over to climb infinity mountain, Cade decides to climb it by himself, where he is attacked by a pegasusmon. Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon. Chapter 8: Devil's Attack The group finds a mansion, that turns out to be a disguise for Devimon's headquarters. Devimon attacks the group. Chapter 9: Angel To defeated Devimon, Patamon & Gatomon digivolve into Angemon & Angewoman Arc 2-Noble Phantasm Trials Arc Chapter 10: The Legend of the Digidestined Leomon tells the group of the legend of the digidestined and what thier purpose is. Chapter 11: The Noble Phantasms Leomon takes the group to Shamon, who instigates the Noble Phantasm trials. Chapter 12: The First Trial Each of digidestineds must face their trials to unlock their Noble Phantasms. Jason faces a world where he has no friends,Eden faces a world where Wen doesn't know her, Mei faces a world where nobody likes her,Malik faces a world where nobody notices him, Cade faces a world where he doesn't exist. Kaiden faces a world with no hope. Jackie faces a world where she is useless. Wen faces a world where they aren't friends. Chapter 13: The Number 1 Loser Wen is depressed after being the only one to fail the trial. The group is attacked by Drillmon and without their partners, Wen must unlock his Noble Phantasm. Arc 3-Etemon's Dark Network Arc Chapter 14: To Server The group must travel to Server as their destiny must be completed Chapter 15: Dark Digivolution Wen pushes Agumon to digivolve into his super form and it creates a monster. Chapter 16: The allure of Love A female digimon captures the boys. The girls have to same them. Chapter 17: Etemon's Dark Network Wen & Agumon struggle to digivolve. Eden is captured by Etemon. Chapter 18: Crest of Sincerity Mei is captured by a group of digimon who think she is their queen. Chapter 19: The Night Before The group decides to break into Etemon's base. Malik makes a starling discovery. Chapter 20: Rise Metal Greymon Wen & Greymon are pushed to their limits by Etemon. Arc 4-Reunion Arc Chapter 21: The Human World Wen & Agumon are sucked into the human world, where Wen meets his younger self. Chapter 22: Wen's Return Wen has returned to the digital world, where he learns that the team has fallen apart. Chapter 23: Werewolf Wen & Kaiden have found Jason & Cade working on at diner to pay off their fines. Garuramon digivolves into Were Garuramon. Chapter 24: Brainless Wen & the others find Malik who seemed to lost his intelligence. Kabuterimon digivolves Mega Kabuterimon. Chapter 25: All together Wen & others have finally reunited but are attacked by Myostimon & his men. Togemon digivolves into Lilymon Chapter 26: Crest of Love In order to defeat DemiDevimon, Eden must awaken her crest. Biyomon digivolves Gardumon. Arc 5-Myostimon Arc Chapter 27: The Gateway to Home The team meets Gennai, the mentor to digidestineds and he tells them how to get home. Chapter 28: Find the 8th Crest The team starts looking for Jackie's 8th crest and run into trouble. Chapter 29: Roar of Zudomon On thier way home, the team runs into Gesomon, the only one who can fight is Cade & Gomamon. Chapter 30:Out of Time The team discovers that Myostimon has found the last Crests Chapter 31: The Crest of Light The team faces off agansit Myostimon, Angewoman digivolves into Magnadramon. Chapter 32: City under siege The city is attacked by Myostimon, the adults start to fall asleep. Chapter 33: Prophecy Myostimon unleashes his true form. Chapter 34: Battle for Earth The team battles Myostimon in his final form, Malik discovers the key to victory Chapter 35: Awaken Mega Level Agumon & Gabumon digivolve to their mega levels and face off agansit Myostimon. Arc 6-Dark Masters Arc Chapter 36: Spiral Mountain The team arrives in the digital world, to discover all the changes made. Chapter 37: Metal Seadramon's pursuit The team is attacked by Metal Seadramon, Jason & Gabumon can't digivolve. Chapter 38: Playing Games Cherrymon convinces Jason he is weak and the only way he can get stronger is to defeat Wen. Chapter 39: Courage vs. Friendship Wen & War Greymon face off agansit Jason & Metal Garuramon. Chapter 40: Leomon's Fist Leomon saves Cade & Mei from the Dark Order and tells them the story of their orgin. Chapter 41: The Dark Order Wen & the others confront the Dark Order. Chapter 42: War Greymon's Wrath! Wen & the others reminisce over how they met, War Greymon continues to fight Machinedramon Chapter 43: Their own enemy Peidmon tricks Eden, Cade, & Jason into doubting themselves Chapter 44: Losing Battle Wen & Agumon face off against Peidmon alone as the others rush to help him. Chapter 45: Crest of Hope Peidmon traps the team leaving Kaiden & Patamon alone to fight him. Arc 7-Diablomon Arc Chapter 46: Elements After defeating the Dark Masters, Gennai trains the Diigidestineds to learn the elemental powers Chapter 47: The Final Battle begins Jason leads the team into battle without Wen as Gennai trains him by himself. Chapter 48: Battle of the Ultimate Levels The Super levels battle against Diablomon's 3 servants Chapter 49: Jason vs. Judar Jason & Judar have a one on one fight Chapter 50: Metal Garuramon's Final Attack Metal Garuramon tries to defeated Diablomon with his last attack Chapter 51: Fire vs. Fire Wen arrives to face Judar, the two have their final fight. Chapter 52: Fate of Two Worlds War Greymon & Diablomon battle reaches it's climax Chapter 53:The Last Attack Wen & War Greymon unleashed their link attack on Judar & Diablomon Chapter 54: Goodbye After defeating the Black Order, the team must say farewell to their Digimon.